The present invention is directed high density antagonistic microbe base materials and a method of producing the same.
In normal soil environment, a number of microbes take charge and share such environment together, and they continuously increase with organic materials from the soil environment. In this mechanism, the microbes degrade the organic materials and progressively decompose or decay soil the nutrient drained out of degraded materials to lead to improvement of growth ability of the soil.
Growth ability of the soil, that is, richness (or fertility) of the soil often serves as a criterion to determine whether the soil is xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ceffectivexe2x80x9d to the growth of a plant. Efficient organic and/or inorganic materials are degraded or decomposed, fused and dissolved and form polymer compounds oxidized, polymerized or shrunk by chemically or biologically reacting such materials which is called as a xe2x80x9cdecay process.xe2x80x9d It means that the soil in which such decay processes smoothly and actively performs has high fertility. By enhancing the fertility of the soil to result in the healthy and active breeding or growth of plants, it is achieved that the circumstance and natural environment to be preserved and protected; harvest capacity or yield of agricultural crops and vegetables and their qualities be increased; damages caused by insects be decreased; and interference or problems at cyclic cultivation be protected or inhibited.
Products generated by the decay process are polymeric electrolytes having acidic radicals at an external side of molecules comprising the electrolytes and are known that they function to purify the soil by means of chemical reaction accompanying with dissociation of such acidic radicals.
Such soil is formed by a combination of physical, chemical and biological activations, although it is based on the decomposition mechanism of organic materials led by microbes.
Since then industrial modernization including agricultural application, agricultural manners and/or cultivation methods by utilizing artificial fertilizers are distributed and executed in a wide application of relative art, and provision of organic materials to field and/or farmland. Furthermore, crop yield remarkably has increased by advance in agricultural techniques including multiple cultivation of single-crops and/or distribution of a variety of facilities, etc. However, the richness of soil, for instance, farmland was rapidly decreased every year and dependence to agricultural chemicals is raised so that farms crop rotation being interrupted were increased; and quality deterioration has been resulted. All of such problems were caused by ecological collapse or destroy of livings in the soil and/or lowering of multiple reactions of above described microbes.
Comparing B/F values (e.g., relative ratio of Actinomycetes to Filamentous fungi) between of healthy and ideal farmland and of multiple crops hindered farmland, the former is at least 1000 while it was less than 500 for the later case. Additionally, the larger multi-crops rotation is hindered, the higher increasing rate of filamentous fungi is. It was well known that about 80% soil damage by blight insects of crops is caused by the filamentous fungi. It was also confirmed that if the B/F value is high, yield, quality or the like are also improved. Therefore, it will be appreciated from the above states that biological activation of soil microbes serves a very important role to such crop quality or yield.
Consequently, continuous use of chemical and/or artificial fertilizers and agricultural chemicals progressively lead to collapse of the harmony of microbes; increase of multi-crops rotation hindered farmland and lowering of the richness of soil.
In addition to the above, the contamination of surrounding environment we live and the foods we eat which were induced by such chemical fertilizers and agricultural chemicals raises a question of safety to human beings. As a solution to eliminate such problem, organic cultivation takes an increasing interest. Nevertheless, the organic cultivation has an alternative problem as yet, for instance, of the contamination of underwater by acetic acid base nitrogen generated during the decomposition of organic materials due to mass introduction of un-degraded organic materials.
Accordingly, in order to solve the limitations of the related art mention above, the present invention is directed to ultra-high density microbe base materials comprising, for example, actinomycetes, filamentous fungi, bacteria and yeast or the like that have reinforced or enhanced antagonistic activity against native microbes to improve such soil environment and provides a preparation method of such ultra-high density microbe base material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high density antagonistic microbe base material prepared by the above described method.
Such method for preparing the high density antagonistic microbe base material comprises the following steps:
(1) to organic medium containing rice bran as a principle ingredient, a mixture of native microbes including Streptomyces actinomycetes, Corynebacterium bacteria, Aspergillus filamentous fungi and/or Saccharomyces yeast as main components is inoculated to obtain crude bacteria by subculture; and
(2) said crude bacteria is further inoculated in a culture medium consisting of crushed soil from volcanic rocks mineral, combined nutrients and water, cultured for a desired period of time, then is subjected to air ventilation under agitating the cultured material along the rise in temperature.
Preferably, the crude bacteria in the first (1) step are under organic cultivation executed under 25 to 40% by weight of water content at 25 to 30xc2x0 C. for 4 to 5 days under agitating several times per day.
Furthermore, the culture medium in the second (2) step is preferably made by adding 10 to 20 parts by weight of a combined nutrient to 100 parts by weight of a crushed soil from volcanic rocks mineral; and blending together them under controlling the water content to reach 30 to 40% by weight.
Such high density antagonistic microbe base material formed as described above is further granulated after the second step.
Preferably, such base material prepared according to the present inventive method has a controlled water content of 4 to 5% by weight. To obtain such water content, the base material is subjected to moisture evaporation and is forcibly dried in order simultaneously with said granulation step.
The high density antagonistic microbe base material is obtained by inoculating a mixture of native microbes including Streptomyces actinomycetes, Corynebacterium bacteria, Aspergillus filamentous fungi and Saccharomyces yeast as main components to organic medium containing rice bran as a principle ingredient to practice subculture of a crude bacteria; and further inoculating such crude bacteria in a culture medium consisting of crushed soil from volcanic rocks mineral, combined nutrients and water, culturing it for a desired period and then air-ventilating the cultured material under agitating along the rise in temperature.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.